<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pleasure boats on sumida river by MiniNephthys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837506">pleasure boats on sumida river</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys'>MiniNephthys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokusai's biggest weakness is talking about love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner/Suzuka Gozen | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pleasure boats on sumida river</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokusai’s biggest weakness is… well, speaking as an artist, it’s probably her inability to draw mecha.  But after that, it’s talking about love.  She clams right up.</p>
<p>Suzuka can talk for hours about boys if you get her started.  Hokusai is jealous and impressed in equal measure.</p>
<p>Though, she hasn’t been talking about boys as much lately, at least not to her.  Seems like talking to somebody you make out with on the regular about your dreams of having a boyfriend would be pretty rude.</p>
<p>They’re just friends.  Friends who fool around together every so often.  Sex doesn’t embarrass Hokusai: she’s worked on too many erotic prints for that.  And Suzuka’s objectively gorgeous, funny (though Hokusai’s had to work on understanding her JKspeak better), tough as nails when it comes to a fight…  Hokusai’s a lucky girl.</p>
<p>Love’s too much work anyway.  She’d rather hang out with Suzuka, sipping bubble tea and laughing about some dumb thing Lancelot did before Mash kicked his ass.  Suzuka is the first person she shows her paintings to besides her father. When she’s low on inspiration, she doodles Suzuka’s smiling face.</p>
<p>Yep!  Who needs love when she’s got a great friend like Suzuka around?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>